1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transistors, particularly travelling-wave field-effect transistors.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical travelling-wave field-effect transistor comprises three continuous elongate parallel electrodes, namely a source electrode, a gate electrode and a drain electrode, adjacent to a layer of semiconductor material, this layer providing a common channel between the source and drain electrodes. In this construction a travelling-wave is generated and velocity coherence is maintained by means of distributed lumped capacitance. This latter is provided by a dielectric overlay and lateral conductors spaced apart along the length of the device, each being grounded by contact to the source electrode. Use of complex balun circuits is also typical and adds to the design complexity.